


We will do it together

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz [2]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Lorna tells Marcos that she is pregnant. Again





	We will do it together

Lorna was so busy all week planning her Son's third birthday, that she didn't even realize the fact that she threw up each morning. She thought nothing of it. Little Jamie was so excited because of his birthday, he knew this year was going to be awesome. 

"Lorna?" Sonia asked. She noticed her friend had been throwing up for a little while, and Lorna had gained just a little weight.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lorna replied. She was putting up streamers for Jamie's birthday.

"I know it's not really my business, but are you pregnant?" Lorna looked at her friend with a surprised face.

"No I'm not-" Lorna thought about this for a second. She had been throwing up in the morning, she missed her cycle and she had been a bit moody. 

"Oh god, I might be." She got down from her latter and went to her, Marcos, and Jamie's room. She grabbed a pregnancy test from the small cabinet on the wall. She bought some last time she thought she might be Pregnant, she wasn't. But now she really thought she was.

After waiting five minutes for the test to show, she looked at it. Two pink lines showed up, it was positive. 

She burst out of her room, only to see Marcos, Sonia, Clarice and Jamie. 

"Lorna, is it-" Marcos was cut off by Lorna nodding her head. He pulled her in for a hug, while her two friends smiled at her. 

"Momma? What's going on?" Jamie asked. Lorna had no clue if Jamie would be happy about having a little sibling, he never said he wanted one, but he never said he didn't. She squat down to his Level and took his tiny hands. 

"Mommy is going to have a baby." She said with a big smile. She wasn't surprised when when he looked sad.

"Are you gonna weplace me?" He asked in his cute baby voice. 

"Oh, no Sweetie. I'm never going to replace you, your just going to have a baby brother or sister. Ok?" 

"Ok momma." He gave his mother a hug, then she lifted him up and held him on her hip.

"Now, let's go to your party." Lorna said. The others followed behind and walked into the living room, where all the Mutants were. Life for The Diaz family was perfect.


End file.
